Aura Kingdom-Love For A Princess
by Maria65
Summary: Something's wrong with our favorite and not so favorite men. Andre, Alex, Gus and Reinhardt seem to be after Maria's love and Akane won't stand by to let it happen. She's not letting anyone ruin her shipping's over them after Maria. She plans to set things right and get what she wants. Akane belongs to taffybratz, Maria and Darius to me, rest to Aeria Games. Rated T for language.


Maria didn't know how to react to all of the attention she had been receiving lately, everyone wanted her time. Specifically Andre, Alex, Gus...and she didn't even want to remember the last time Reinhardt had 'kidnapped' her. All she knew was that Andre, Alex, and Gus appeared and the four men attacked one another. Maria really didn't know what was going on...but she did know she wanted it to stop.

"Maria?" the voice of Sachi asked beside her, grabbing her attention. "Yeah Sachi, what is it?" Maria asked and Sachi pointed to the man behind them, her pink eyes showing her annoyance. "Alex has been following us for the past half hour." She stated annoyed and Maria looked at him, yet gave a small smile.

"Hi Alex, everything okay?" she asked and he blushed, before chuckling as he walked over. "Yeah, everything's fine" he responded as he neared her. "I was just wondering if maybe you want to go out to eat," he brought her hand up and kissed the back of it." my Princess." he said somewhat possessively and Maria blushed, despite being unnerved.

Before she could say anything, possibly decline she was yanked from Alex and pushed against plated armor and looked up, only to see Gus. "I told you to stay away from her Alex!" he shouted, hugging Maria close to him.

"And I told ALL of you to STAY AWAY from MY MARIA!" Andre bellowed as he entered the area the men were at. "Your Maria?!" Alex shouted, anger and jealousy obvious as he began to bicker with his Commander.

Gus soon joined in when Andre accused him of stealing Maria in which the woman made a quick dash to get away from them all. When they noticed she was gone, they began looking around.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Gus asked, before glaring at the two men. "Good going guys, you scared her off!" he accused, pointing an accusing finger at the two men. "We scared her off?" Alex growled out, flabbergasted. "How about you, hugging her like she belongs to you." Andre retaliated and Gus growled.

As for Maria, she sighed as she knew it wouldn't be too long before Andre, Alex and Gus found her, much less Reinhardt. "Maria, hey!" a females voice greeted and Maria looked behind her to see Akane.

"Akane!" she called out gratefully and ran to her. "Please, you gotta help me hide!" she said desperately and Akane rose a brow. "H-hide, what-?" before she could finish her sentence she heard Alex's voice shout out. "Maria, where are you?!" he called out and Akane could've sworn he sounded...desperate? Love-struck? "Eek, their gonna find me! Just hide me!" Maria begged and Akane agreed.

Two minutes later, Akane was sitting outside a small cabin in Naeva, reading a book and ignoring the world mainly. Suddenly Andre ran up to her, obviously looking for someone.

"Hey Akane?" he asked, grabbing her attention. "Hn? Yes Onee-san?" she questioned, looking at him curiously. "Have you seen Maria around anywhere?" he asked, making Akane raise a brow." No~" she sang out a little, confused. "Why do you ask?" she asked and he blushed, before rubbing his neck. "N-no reason." he stuttered out, resulting in Akane giving him an unamused look.

"Uh-huh, yeah sure. You are a terrible liar Andre." she stated and he coughed. "I-I'm not lying." he defended and before she could say anything, he rose a hand. "J-just, if you see M-Maria, let her know I'm l-looking for her." he stated before hurrying off, confusing Akane. "...What...just...happened?" she asked herself, completely bewildered.

The same results happened with Gus and Alex and she could've sworn she saw her father roaming around and she was just dumbfounded. What the hell was going on? Suddenly Anya and Victoria were walking her way, both looked worried before they saw Akane.

"Hey, Akane!" Victoria called out, catching her attention. "Yeah, what's up?" she asked, smiling at the two woman. "Have you seen Maria anywhere?" Victoria asked, purple eyes looking around. "We've been trying to find her all day." Anya piped in and Akane growled.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME WHERE MARIA IS?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Akane shouted, shocking the two woman and bringing Maria out of the house she was hiding in.

That caught Anya's attention and she gave Akane a flat look. "Probably because everyone knows you two are never too far from one another." she stated and Akane chuckled nervously. "...Okay, you caught me there." she responded before she became serious as Maria walked out of the house and sat beside her.

"But, no, seriously; what is going on?" she questioned as Maria sighed and laid her head on her arms. "Why is everyone single male looking for Maria?" she asked, red eyes worried.

"We don't know," Victoria began, crossing her arms. "but everyone is after her for some reason or another." she stated when Alessa spoke up. "Also, did you all see Reinhardt?" she questioned and Anya with Victoria both went pale. "I could've sworn I saw him a few minutes ago." Alessa stated and the two women chuckled. "You did." they responded in unison.

Akane stared at them blankly for a few moment's before she busted out laughing. This was crazy, absolutely crazy! There was no way in Pandemonium that her father would ever, EVER, come to Naeva just to see Maria!

"You're all crazy!" she laughed out, holding her sides as she laughed harder. Anya, Victoria, Maria and Sachi though were not amused and were not laughing which Akane soon took notice of.

"C-come on guys," she said as she slowly calmed down. "there is no way my father would actually come to Naeva just to see Maria." she stated before silence filled the area. "Right?" Akane pressed, slowly getting worried.

"He has and he's still here." Anya stated and Akane froze...before seeming to explode into a rage. "THEN WHY THE HECK HAS HE NOT BEEN KILLED YET MUCH LESS MUTILATED?!" Akane shouted in rage before Victoria tried to calm the girl down. "Calm yourself Akane, there's a reason." she stated and while the girl still seethed in anger, she did sit back down.

"Everyone is so love-struck that they don't really feel the need to kill one another unless it's over a woman...in this case, Maria." Anya stated in which Akane looked at Maria.

"Do you know how it happened?" Akane asked in which Maria groaned. "No, but I wish I did so I could reverse what happened." she complained before she felt someone grab her.

"I finally found you Maria." the voice said and everyone gave a yelp as they saw it was Reinhardt. "Thank you for finding her for me." Reinhardt said as he picked Maria up. "Now, if you'll excuse us..." Reinhardt trailed off as he left on his Eidolon, acting like a Knight in Shinning Armor.

Everyone else was pretty much frozen, including Akane...before the said white haired girl shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" she shouted as she realized her so-called-father just kidnapped her best friend/sister.

The last thing they heard as Reinhardt rode off was Maria's scream for help as he rode off into the sunset with her.

 **Next Week:** Maria gave a cry of complaint as she ran away from Gus, Alex, Andre and even Reinhardt, all chasing her. They were pushing each other out of the way, kicking one another, threatening one another and no one was able to stop them. As Maria passed a bush a hand shot out and yanked her into the bushes, even as the crazy four men passed by, unaware she wasn't in their sights. They soon noticed and split up in different direction's, shouting for Maria.

"What the-?" Maria looked at who saved her, only to see a very unamused Akane who looked ready to kill someone. She preferred it to not be her. "Akane, what the heck?" she questioned as she massaged her arm, that hurt!

"Sorry, but I didn't have time to think of a creative way in saving you." Akane commented with a huff as she stood and dragged Maria out of the bushes. "We gotta find some way of getting the men to leave you alone." she growled out, a different thought in her mind.

 _'No one is gonna be ruining my ship! Maria and Darius FOR LIFE!'_ She shouted in her head as she glared at the four men running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Before she could tell Maria anything, she saw the girl trying to free herself from Andre's tight grip before giving up and comically whining as Andre walked off with her. Akane was pretty much just standing there, hand outstretched with a finger pointing where Maria once stood, jaw agape and eyes wide as she realized this was gonna be harder than she thought.

"...Dear Mother in Aura Kingdom, give me the strength I need to save Maria...AND STRIKE DOWN FATHER BECAUSE HE'S BEING A PEDOPHILE!" Akane shouted at the top of her lungs, in the middle of the street, getting odd looks and glances.

Akane blushed and lowered her head before running off, she had things to take care of...and figured it'd be a good idea to lay low after her little outburst. With Maria though, the young girl didn't know what to do...Andre had taken her out to eat...and what was up with the men? Whenever they flashed a smile, sparkles appeared? When Reinhardt flipped his hair back sparkles appeared! He even gave a smile that seemed to shine and she could've sworn he was giving fake 'ah' sighs as he rode away with her last week.

 _'I feel like I've entered a whole different world.'_ Maria thought as she stared at Andre in confusion as he spoke about...something she didn't quite understand.

"And we'll get married, have kids and-!" he jumped as Maria spit her drink out, before shooting out of her seat. "Wait! Get married?! Have kids?!" She questioned and Andre nodded. "Yeah, that's what I've been saying this whole time." he spoke about it like it was the most obvious thing. Maria's face flushed and the next thing he noticed was the fact that she had disappeared. "Oh...I guess she wasn't ready for the conversation yet." he shrugged and continued to eat, she'd returned...eventually...maybe...he hoped.

Maria eventually got back to the house she was sharing with everyone, before she entered and locked the door, flopping on the couch and rubbed her forehead. A shadow blocked out the light and she opened her eyes, seeing Darius and she smiled.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes showing his concern and she sighed. "I wish I was...everyone is confusing me." she responded and he gave a soft smile as he caressed her cheek, making her blush. "It'll be okay, you know you got me and everyone else looking after you." he responded and she smiled up at him. "Thanks Darius." she responded and he smiled back at her.

Outside the house, peeking through the window was Akane and she smirked. Perfect! They were alone, they were talking...now all she wanted was to see them kiss! Then she could show Andre, Gus, Alex and Reinhardt that she was taken and stop this madness before she lost her sanity! Yet her hopes and dreams were dashed and thrown out the window as Darius just walked off, allowing Maria to rest and she wanted to scream and pull her hair out.

 _'What the hell Darius?! I tell you she's being chased by multiple men and what do you do?! You just respond with "It'll end soon" and walk off! Then you don't even kiss her! Dammit, what are you doing?!'_ She was about to go in there and give Darius a piece of her mind when she suddenly saw Reinhardt walking toward the house.

She felt rage build in her and growled before storming toward him, hostility literally radiating off her. "I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" Akane shouted at Reinhardt, stopping him. "Me?" he responded clueless. "Yeah you!" she responded as she pointed a finger at him.

"You're after Maria and you need to stop. You're almost twenty years older than her you pedophile, and chasing her like a love-struck fool and hugging her, trying to kiss her, and marry her isn't gonna work." Akane stated before her eyes narrowed. "I'm watching your every move, so don't even think you'll get away with having Maria. I won't let you." she warned as her red eyes literally seemed to catch fire in anger.

 _'No one is gonna ruin my ships!'_ She shouted within her head before she stormed off, growling under her breathe as she disappeared behind a wall.

It had been several weeks and the men were STILL chasing Maria and Akane had officially had enough. She was able to keep Gus away by getting the women in the city to chase him, had Anya distract Andre and Victoria distract Alex, yet her and Hiyami had been unable to stop Reinhardt who had appeared and kidnapped Maria, AGAIN!

"How the hell did he escape us?!" Akane shouted as she ran around with Hiyami, yet the woman just had one of her demon's carry her. "I don't know...probably because you forgot he was chasing Maria as well." Hiyami stated, knowing full well that Akane had, indeed, forgotten.

Akane glared at her, somewhat annoyed at the lack of emotional response she was getting from Hiyami. Wasn't the woman concerned? "Aren't you the least bit worried about Maria?" Akane asked the woman, who looked at her, and nodded. "Of course I am." Hiyami responded, somewhat annoyed that Akane would think that. "Yet, unlike you, I'm searching to see if a spell has been placed on the men. Instead of continually saving Maria, don't you think our effort's should go to seeing if something happened to the others?" Hiyami questioned as she got off her demon, dismissing it.

Akane hummed, that was true. Instead of always going after Maria, saving her and stuff, it would be better to find out what happened. Yet her skin crawled to think of what would happen the moment 'whatever it was controlling the men' stopped and Maria was in, Astraea forbid it, Reinhardt's hands. Imagine what would happen!

"Hiyami, you continue seeing what's going on," Akane said before she called Alessa to her side. "I'm gonna go after Maria." Akane said, receiving a sigh from Hiyami. "I still can't believe this is happening, that your father and the others are swooning over Maria." Hiyami mumbled under her breath, receiving another glare but she ignored it as she ran off toward Naeva's Library.

It wasn't long before Akane found Maria and Reinhardt, only to fall down rather comically as took notice of what was happening. Maria was currently just staring at Reinhardt, a fascinating blush on her face as Reinhardt spoke about only Gaia knows what. He was smiling handsomely (though Akane and Maria would never admit it.), and he was speaking rather passionately about something...something Akane was sure she didn't want to know.

"Get away from her you pedophile!" Akane shouted after she got her bearings, red eyes hard, making them both look her way. "Akane!" Maria shouted gratefully, yet didn't move.

Akane rose a brow confused...until she noticed Maria was pretty much tied up, unable to move. "Is this your idea of a romantic evening?!" Akane shouted as she pointed at the ropes binding Maria, and Reinhardt rose a brow at the ropes. "...She tried to leave." he stated simply and Akane's jaw dropped.

Could he really be that ignorant?! Why wouldn't she try to leave?! Pandemonium, why hadn't she killed him yet? Was there something holding her back?

Akane growled as she jumped toward them, cutting Maria free and then swinging her swords at Reinhardt who merely batted her swords away and looked at her with one eye. "Come, come now, ruining my evening with my future wife?" he responded and Akane felt an unpleasant shiver run up and down her spine.

"F-future wife?!" she shouted in disbelief. "Don't make me puke, she's never gonna marry you!" Akane stated before having Maria leave and then looked at Reinhardt again. "You ain't marrying Maria." Akane said sternly and Reinhardt pouted.

"But I thought you liked Maria?" he whined and Akane could only stare at him in disbelief. _'He's acting like a child!'_ she thought but she kept it back to say, "I like Maria, yeah, BUT AS A SISTER! Me and her are WAY too close in age for her to be my mother!" Akane shouted as her anger increased. What was wrong with everyone?!

"But if Maria becomes your mother you can see her everyday." Reinhardt stated and Akane growled. "Like I said, I like Maria but only as a sister! I don't want her to be my mother." she stated before a thought crossed her mind. "And it doesn't matter anyways as I don't see you as my actual dad!" Akane shouted before she ran off, unaware of the sneer that crossed Reinhardt's face.

After returning to Navea, Akane helped Maria back to the house that Maria, Darius, and her group was staying in. As she got closer, she saw Darius was running around panicked before he saw them coming around the corner and sighed in relief.

He walked over, smiling brightly at seeing them. "Oh thank Astraea, I was worried you were hurt." he said to Maria, before smiling at Akane. "Thanks for finding her Akane." he said and Akane grinned. "No problem Darius...though I do need to speak to you." she growled at the end and he rose a brow.

Maria looked over, somewhat worried but Darius rubbed her shoulder with an affectionate smile and escorted her inside, before turning back to Akane. "Is everything okay?" he asked...only to be slammed against a wall as Akane gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Do you know what in Pandemonium is going on?!" she shouted at him, eyes harsh and Darius sighed as he removed her arms from his shoulders. "I do...and that's why...I'm finally doing something." he stated and Akane noticed his eyes went straight to the house Maria and everyone else was in. "I don't want anyone getting her...but everyone seems to be taking her time lately." he stated and Akane sighed. "Then finally grow some balls and make a move...in public!" she stated and he flushed.

"W-what?!" he shouted. IN PUBLIC?! She was kidding right? "I'm not kidding." she stated and he wanted to slam his head against a wall. "If you do that, the guys will all leave her alone, well...maybe not Reinhardt, but Andre, Gus and Alex will all leave her alone." she explained and Darius rose a brow at her.

"Uh...not they won't." he responded and she rose a brow at him. "What do you mean?" she asked as she backed up, rubbing her arms. "I overheard Andre, Gus and Alex arguing...they said they'd kill anyone who tried to take Maria from them." he stated and Akane began boiling with rage.

"WHY IN PANDEMONIUM ARE THE MEN ALL FIGHTING OVER MARIA?!" Akane shouted before she slammed her head against a wall lightly. "What do I do?" she whined out and Darius shrugged. "Find someone to confess to them maybe?" he stated and her eyes widened as she turned to him like he was a genius.

"Darius, you're a genius!" she shouted excitedly as she ran off. She had to find Hiyami! "...Oh dear Astraea, what have I done?" Darius mumbled worried before going inside and locking the door, intent on spending time with Maria.  
 **  
Later:** Hiyami could only gap at Akane as she spoke about her plan. Get Anya to confess to Andre? Get Victoria to confess to Alex? She was leaving Reinhardt and Gus out of this now.

Hiyami began raising a hand to stop Akane's rambling. "What of-?" Hiyami couldn't even finished as Akane grinned at her. "Oh, I'll just have Darius deal with Gus and knock him back to his sense's and see if I could possibly contact the Cube piece Maria has to contact Luciana." Akane stated with a proud smile and Hiyami hung her head.

"I'm mainly doing this so Reinhardt doesn't complete his plan." Akane said as she began to look over her plans. "Did you know that my 'sister' almost became my mother?" Akane rambled as Hiyami just stared at her like she was crazy. "Yeah, Reinhardt stated that she was my future mother while she was his future wife." Akane said with a growl and Hiyami sighed.

Hiyami turned around, summoning a portal. "I'm going on vacation." she said, catching Akane's attention. "What?" she questioned. "Why?" she asked as she got worried something was wrong. "I can't handle all this chaos." Hiyami stated as she looked at Akane with her green eyes. "Come get me when everything's normal again." she said before jumping through the portal and Akane pouted.

"Ah, this puts a damper in my plans. I was gonna ask Hiyami to tell Victoria to confess to Alex." she stated before she saw Anya and Victoria coming around the corner in the library. "Though maybe I won't have to." she thought with a grin as she saw them.

Next thing everyone knew, in all of Navea was Anya running up to Andre, a bright red blush on her face matching her hair. She was breathing heavily, face worried. It couldn't be true! He couldn't, truly and deeply love Maria...right? How?! From the moment Maria entered Navea, Andre had stated he would never trust Maria or Akane! Suddenly she saw him, just standing before the doors to the Navea Armory, looking over some notes he had. No one was around...but that wasn't going to stop Anya any time soon. She had to let him know! What if this all happened because she didn't tell him her feelings? What if he was after Maria like a love struck pup because she didn't confess?

"ANDRE!" Anya shouted as she neared him, making him jump. He looked over and gave her a small smile. "Ah, Anya, it's good to see you." he responded as she got closer. "How are you?" he asked and she flushed a bit more. "I-I'm good." Anya responded as she cast her gaze down.

Not too far off, hiding in the bushes was Akane, smirking in pride with Maria, Alessa and Sachi beside her. "Do you really think this will work?" Maria questioned in which Akane nodded. "I hope so...besides, we all know the two like one another." Akane stated and Maria sighed. "I hope your right." she stated as she watched them.

"Have you seen Maria?" Andre asked after some small chatter and Anya felt her heart break. "I haven't seen her lately and I..." he heard a sniffle and looked at Anya, seeing her with her head down, a hand to her mouth. "Anya...are you okay?" Andre asked, worried something was wrong. "So...it's true." Anya mumbled out, making Andre raise a brow.

"True?" he questioned as he felt something suddenly leave his mind. "You really do love Maria?!" Anya shouted and Andre's eye's widened...WHAT?! "What?" he questioned, before he realized how he's been acting. "No wait Anya, you-!" she slapped his hand away when he reached for her, glaring at him now. "Got it all wrong?!" she snapped and he flinched back.

"How do I have anything wrong?!" She shouted, anger fueling her words. "With the way you've been acting...with the way all you men have been acting, how could we women be wrong?!" she shouted as she held her head. "I mean...I know you've slowly come to trust Maria and Akane, but...I never thought you'd fall in love with Maria." she stated as she let her arms drop.

"Was this a sign...to move on?" Anya wondered before she felt Andre grip her shoulders. "Shut up!" Andre ordered before kissing her. Anya's eyes widened as her blush returned with a vengeance. Was he...really kissing her?

From the bushes Akane was shaking with glee while Maria could only stare in shock. "I don't believe it..." Maria began before hanging her head. "you were right, it worked." she stated as Akane shot from the bushes. "ABOUT TIME YOU TWO CONFESSED!" Akane shouted, grabbing the two Templar's attention and everyone else in Navea's attention.

Andre blushed as did Anya, though her face was already red...when suddenly a voice shouted. "So, I no longer have competition for Maria." the voice was too familiar as Reinhardt appeared while Alex and Victoria appeared, hand-in-hand. "Now Maria, come with me." Reinhardt said as he held a hand out to her and Akane growled as she stood before Maria, weapon's ready.

Andre, Anya, Victoria and Alex ran to her side and drew their weapon's as well, before someone else spoke. "STAY AWAY FROM MARIA!" Before a bullet hit Reinhardt's back and he turned around, seeing Darius with his grenadier pointed at him. "Step away from Maria." he threatened and they saw a unconscious Gus on the ground behind Darius, eyes swirly.

 _'Well that takes care of Gus.'_ Akane thought before looking at Reinhardt with a sneer. "How did my mother marry a pedophile?" she questioned when suddenly Maria's pocket began to glow. _**"It's time I finally did something!"**_ the voice of Luciana from the Cube of Gaia piece Maria had in her pocket shouted.

Reinhardt and Darius looked over at her as a glowing body appeared and a portal appeared below the body, sucking Reinhardt in. "It's time you get a taste of your own medicine Reinhardt! I won't let you continue to be like this." the voice of Luciana said from the body before a bright light began to cover the area.

"What're you doing?!" Reinhardt shouted as he stuck his sword into the ground to stay in place but he was slowly being pulled closer to the portal.

Everyone held onto something, trying to not get sucked in as the energy drawing things in got harsher. They noticed everything was slowly turning blue and white as a light got brighter and they shielded their eyes. _**"I'm protecting the True Wielder Reinhardt. I'm sorry...begone!"**_ the voice shouted when suddenly everyone blacked out.

It was hours...or it could've been days when they all awoke, rubbing their heads, groaning and trying to understand what just happened. They all looked around, realizing Reinhardt was gone yet it seemed things were still a mess. Akane looked around and groaned. "Look at this mess." she complained and Maria smiled, patting her shoulder.

"Hey," she said, making Akane look at her. "look at the bright side, Andre and Anya are together." she said before looking over at Vicotria and Alex, the two helping one another up, smiling affectionately at one another. "And it seems Victoria and Alex are together as well." Maria said as she stood and helped Akane up. "And it also seems like Luciana took Reinhardt somewhere, so your plan worked." Maria stated and Akane suddenly cheered up as a bright smile overcame her face.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Akane shouted before grinning. "I did a good job, huh?" she said with a giggle while Alessa nodded. "Yep, great job Akane." Alessa, her Eidolon congratulated her. "Thanks Alessa." Akane said, bending down to rub Alessa's head.

Suddenly a portal appeared as everyone went about their way, Anya and Andre off somewhere, it seemed Victoria was dragging Alex off while Darius walked over and wrapped an arm around Maria.

"You okay?" he asked Maria and she nodded, before he smiled as kissed her as Hiyami appeared. "Oh, are things over?" she questioned and Akane nodded, smiling at Maria and Darius. "Yep, and it looks like my job is done. I got Anya and Andre to confess, Victoria and Alex to confess, it seems Gus knows he lost," Akane said as Gus stood up and sulked to the Church. "Reinhardt is gone and Darius has FINALLY confessed to Maria." Akane said loudly, making the two separated with Darius giving her a small glare.

"Not quite." Hiyami stated, catching the three's attention including Alessa and Sachi. "What do you mean 'not quite'?" Sachi questioned, raising a brow.

"Well, it would seem a ten year old sorcerer boy likes Maria in the next arc." Hiyami explained, which caused a loud "DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!" to be heard from Akane. The group could only sigh and look at one another...here we go again.


End file.
